The present invention relates to system and method for MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging)-monitored and guided cryosurgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to system and method which enable a surgeon to safely and conveniently perform a relatively complicated cryosurgery procedure under the influence of an open MRI magnet, and to obtain accurate and artifacts-free imaging results, thereby enabling effective guidance of the cryosurgery procedure.
MRI-monitored and guided surgical procedures are currently performed by using an "open MRI" apparatus, wherein the MRI magnet includes apertures so as to enable access of a surgeon to the patient.
However, the surgical process within such MRI environment is susceptible to the strong magnetic field of the MRI magnet (about 0.5-2 Tesla). Therefore, the range of surgical tools which may be used within he MRI room is substantially limited.
Various attempts have been made to provide surgical methods and devices which are unsusceptible to the magnetic field of the MRI magnet o as to enable a surgeon to perform substantially complicated surgical procedures within the MRI room.
Most of such attempts are directed toward the development of surgical tools made of compatible materials which are not influenced by the magnetic field of the MRI magnet and which enable to minimize the creation of artifacts interfering with the imaging results.
However, the prior art fails to provide method and device for carrying out an effective MRI-guided cryosurgery procedure.
Currently, cryosurgery procedures are performed by using a liquid nitrogen. The application of such liquid nitrogen to MRI guided cryosurgery requires the positioning of liquid nitrogen containers and appropriate control system within the MRI room, thereby exposing such cryosurgery system to the strong influence of the MRI magnet.
The extent to which such liquid nitrogen cryosurgery system can be kept away from the MRI magnet is substantially limited, since the tubes which supply liquid nitrogen from the containers to the operating tip tend to freeze and rigidify, thereby substantially limiting the manipulation of the operating tip by the surgeon. Therefore, MRI-guided cryosurgery procedures which apply liquified gas such as liquid nitrogen are substantially limited and almost impossible.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, system and method for MRI-guided cryosurgery which enable a surgeon to safely and conveniently perform an MRI procedure.
There is further a recognized need for such system and method which enable a surgeon to perform a substantially complicated cryosurgery procedure which is unsusceptible to the influence of an MRI magnet, and which enable to obtain accurate and artifacts-free imaging results.